Soul Eater: New Age Demons
by DreadRaven7031
Summary: A mysterious teenager arrives in Death City out of blue, somehow knowing Soul from long ago. But nobody has time to wonder about that, as a new threat from years ago starts to rise again. Some pairings will happen. OC's included. T due to words and scene.
1. Last Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything else related to it, but I do own my characters and whatever terms i come up with.**

A/N: Hello, Dreadraven here! I am back to write another Soul Eater Fanfic, but this time it won't be a one-shot, I plan on keeping this a full story. I'm just gonna give a small sample of what's to come, and tell me if you like it. I will be making my own story-lines as it is hard to mix my characters with the current story without ruining the plot itself.

All criticism is of course, welcome, however, please remember that saying "You Suck" isn't helpful to the writer, it doesn't even count as criticism, just as an insult.

* * *

**Soul Eater: New Age Demons**

**Prologue: Last Fire**

**Outskirts of Death City, Somewhere in Nevada**

The desert's wind blew viciously in the night, destroying sand dunes as well as making new ones, an almost eerie cycle of life. The only sound that could be heard was that of a motorcycle, its roar echoing throughout the landscape, it sped at a fast pace toward a small open piece of land, surrounded by rocks which blocked the sand.

"Well, I might as well stop here for the night. A sandstorm is brewing up, and I don't want to make my grand entrance looking like an asylum patient." The rider of the vehicle said as he slowed down to a stop. He swung a leg over the motorcycle and dusted sand off his coat, which was dark blue and reached down to his boots. He was a tall teenager, with hair of silver and behind dark sunglasses, his eyes of gold were weary with exhaustion.

He then went to the back of the motorcycle where a knapsack was tied to the seat, he then searched through it and pulled out a long box. He put the box on the sandy ground and opened it upside-down, emptying it of its contents. After a few minutes, the teen had a small tent in front him, nothing special, just a dark green triangle. With a smile of satisfaction, he turned once again to the knapsack and pulled out 5 pieces of wood, and surrounded them with small rocks he found. He then pulled out a small lighter from his coat pocket, and stood back as the flames burned.

"Just one more night of camping and then i can go back to a nice warm bed, and good food too." He said aloud with a smile as he stared up at the night sky, the stars twinkling, surrounding the grim moon. He then turned his gaze to the dark silhouette on the right, a few miles from his camp. From what he could make out, it was a small city, with many buildings, and a huge tower loomed in the center, the moon high above it, its twisted smile wider than ever, as though expecting something to come.

After a small dinner of canned meat and beans from his knapsack, the teen put out his fire and went into his tent. Once he was inside he took off his jacket, put it in the corner, and slipped under a blanket. As sleep took him in her warm embrace, he muttered a final sentence of the night, "Can't wait to see the look on Soul's face when he sees me, after all, it has been awhile since Italy."

Meanwhile, the moon cackled with evil laughter, its bulging eyes fixed on the burning embers ofthe teenager's dying fire. As it continued staring, its laughter grew, a torturous sound to the inhabitants, whose dreams twisted into nightmares. All about the twisted moon, and its grin of evil.

* * *

**Well then, there ya go! I did say it was a short sample of what's to come. So please review, any advice would be appreciated. And BTW, the teenager is my main OC, he plays a major part in the story, what that role is, you'll have to wait and see. Until next time, adios!**

**-Dreadraven-**


	2. Back With an Old Sound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything else related to it, but I do own my characters and whatever terms i come up with.**

A/N: Hello, Dreadraven here! I am back to write another Soul Eater Fanfic, but this time it won't be a one-shot, I plan on keeping this a full story. I'm just gonna give a small sample of what's to come, and tell me if you like it. I will be making my own story-lines as it is hard to mix my characters with the current story without ruining the plot itself.

All criticism is of course, welcome, however, please remember that saying "You Suck" isn't helpful to the writer, it doesn't even count as criticism, just as an insult.

* * *

**Soul Eater: New Age Demons**

**Prologue: Last Fire**

**Outskirts of Death City, Somewhere in Nevada**

The desert's wind blew viciously in the night, destroying sand dunes as well as making new ones, an almost eerie cycle of life. The only sound that could be heard was that of a motorcycle, its roar echoing throughout the landscape, it sped at a fast pace toward a small open piece of land, surrounded by rocks which blocked the sand.

"Well, I might as well stop here for the night. A sandstorm is brewing up, and I don't want to make my grand entrance looking like an asylum patient." The rider of the vehicle said as he slowed down to a stop. He swung a leg over the motorcycle and dusted sand off his coat, which was dark blue and reached down to his boots. He was a tall teenager, with hair of silver and behind dark sunglasses, his eyes of gold were weary with exhaustion.

He then went to the back of the motorcycle where a knapsack was tied to the seat, he then searched through it and pulled out a long box. He put the box on the sandy ground and opened it upside-down, emptying it of its contents. After a few minutes, the teen had a small tent in front him, nothing special, just a dark green triangle. With a smile of satisfaction, he turned once again to the knapsack and pulled out 5 pieces of wood, and surrounded them with small rocks he found. He then pulled out a small lighter from his coat pocket, and stood back as the flames burned.

"Just one more night of camping and then i can go back to a nice warm bed, and good food too." He said aloud with a smile as he stared up at the night sky, the stars twinkling, surrounding the grim moon. He then turned his gaze to the dark silhouette on the right, a few miles from his camp. From what he could make out, it was a small city, with many buildings, and a huge tower loomed in the center, the moon high above it, its twisted smile wider than ever, as though expecting something to come.

After a small dinner of canned meat and beans from his knapsack, the teen put out his fire and went into his tent. Once he was inside he took off his jacket, put it in the corner, and slipped under a blanket. As sleep took him in her warm embrace, he muttered a final sentence of the night, "Can't wait to see the look on Soul's face when he sees me, after all, it has been awhile since Italy."

Meanwhile, the moon cackled with evil laughter, its bulging eyes fixed on the burning embers ofthe teenager's dying fire. As it continued staring, its laughter grew, a torturous sound to the inhabitants, whose dreams twisted into nightmares. All about the twisted moon, and its grin of evil.

* * *

**Well then, there ya go! I did say it was a short sample of what's to come. So please review, any advice would be appreciated. And BTW, the teenager is my main OC, he plays a major part in the story, what that role is, you'll have to wait and see. Until next time, adios!**

**-Dreadraven-**

**The king said.**


End file.
